For Him
by Faith Lee
Summary: Sequel to FOR YOU. Kallisto. Remember her? Summary Inside because it's too long. R.
1. Prologue: My Kallisto

_For Him_  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Not a thing. Nothing!  
  
Summary: Four years have past for Kallisto. She has given up hope of ever seeing Velkan again. But when the Valerious's see smoke coming from the mountains and go to investigate, will Kallisto be discovered, or will she stay hidden? Will she restore the hope of a life with Velkan?  
  
Author's Note: I am now continuing For You, on the demands of my dearest Verona and little Mariela. Hope you like as much as For You.  
  
Dedicated to Verona and Mariela, as usual.  
  
Angst, big time.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()(  
  
_Prologue: My Kallisto  
  
Dracula's Point of View_  
  
I finally managed to drag myself from my brides. They acquired much of my attention with their intentions. I flew with all haste to the mountain. The mountain that held my most prized possession. Kallisto.  
  
My Kallisto.  
  
She was sitting in a tree, her red lips moving as she stroked the rough bark slowly. She then lowered her lips to the bark and I shivered. How she loved nature.  
  
I walked to her, and she climbed out of the tree. She wore a black gown that I had gotten for her, with no corset, for I knew how she hated them. She still looked ravishing. The black brought out her skin, which brought out her lips, eyes, and hair.  
  
Her eyes were misted over, but I tried not to notice as I floated into her open arms. She held my head to her bosom.  
  
"I thought you would never come," she whispered softly. I shivered and held her to me. Her next words cut me like a knife.  
  
"I was so lonely," she whispered heatedly into my ear, and I squeezed her, stroking her hair that went past her rear end. I entwined my fingers in the silkiness and kissed her neck. She shivered, and I lowered us to the ground, my body on top of her soft one. I lifted my head to stare at her, and she touched my face, stroking my cheek with a long, slender, gentle finger. I grabbed her finger and brought it to my lips. Her eyes filled with a longing that I had been seeing for four years, yet still haven't gotten used to.  
  
She helped me with my clothes, and I with hers. I teased and tortured her until she screamed. Finally, our bodies slicked with sweat, we joined, our union sweet, wild, and long overdue.  
  
As we lay there, the darkness seeping over us, in Kallisto's unsteady breathing, I realized something. I looked into Kallisto's eyes.  
  
"I love you," I told her.  
  
She was asleep.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()(  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I vowed to myself that I would make these chapter's longer and here I am with this teeny little chapter. Pif. I am so ashamed.  
  
Review. Hope you like it. I'll explain more in later chapters. 


	2. Eternity

_For Him_  
  
Disclaimer: Dracula is in my bed, but he's not mine. Sly rubs her hands together and laughs evilly. My sex demon . . .  
  
Anyway . . .  
  
Author's Note: Mariela you're too nice. Stop that. STOP THAT!  
  
Okay, I promised myself that this chapter will be longer. Longer than four pages. Hopefully. Ah! Okay, now I need to go. Go, go, go. Ah!  
  
Ignore that up there. Me rambling on and on. Just don't listen.  
  
Chapter!  
  
Rated R for certain . . . things.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 1  
  
Eternity  
_  
I woke up, cold from the mountain air and light breeze. His arm around my waist gave me a mutual feeling of warmness and coldness. I looked over to him, and he was sleeping. His chest did not rise and fall with breath, and no air came out of his closed lips or nostrils. Yet, even in sleep, his fingers stroked my hip lightly. I shivered and shifted a bit, so that I faced him. I tucked my head under his chin and snuggled to his hard, surprisingly warm body.  
  
I lay there for a while; breathing on his beautiful chest, then I started stroking his slim hips, as he had stopped stroking mine. After a few minutes of my fingers on his hips, he stirred, then pulled away from me. His black eyes stared into mine, and he brought his long, pale fingers up to stroke my cheek and lips. I felt a jolt of heat in my chest as his other hand stroked the inside of my thighs. I moved my hands to his hard chest and stroked the fineness, then kissed the smoothness of his muscles. I raised my face to him and we kissed, long and hard.  
  
His fingers moved . . . there, and stroked, and I shuddered, leaning into him. His hand cupped . . . and I cried out. He tortured me for another minute, then his hands came up to cup my breasts and his thumbs rubbed over my nipples gently. I trembled, and I brought my shaking hands up to cup his face, bringing his lips down to mine and our tongues battling. Passion came over me in waves, and I ran to greet it. I pulled him with me.  
  
We joined, and he rode me. It was perfect, as it always was. And at the last minute, I thought of something that I had battled to keep out of my mind for the past four years:  
  
Velkan.  
  
As we climaxed, I hiccupped a sob and clung to him. We collapsed against the soft grass and I sobbed into his chest.  
  
And I remembered.  
  
I remembered the night we spent together.  
  
I remembered what would have been our loving.  
  
I remembered his face at my Mother's funeral.  
  
I remembered him when he was 13.  
  
I remembered the first time I saw him.  
  
I remembered his appreciative glance when I told him how old I was at Mother's funeral.  
  
I remembered our heated kisses.  
  
I remembered his hands everywhere.  
  
I remembered my dream.  
  
I remembered Ian.  
  
I remembered his smile.  
  
I remembered his eyes.  
  
I remembered his hair.  
  
I remembered his body, God, his body.  
  
I remembered his hands.  
  
I remembered Velkan.  
  
And it was awful.  
  
After sobbing it all out on his chest, he raised my head and brought my face close to his.  
  
"What are you thinking about, my love?" he asked me softly, my lips a whisper away from his. I swallowed back more tears.  
  
I opened my mouth but couldn't answer. It was too painful. A thousand knives piercing my heart. He knew.  
  
"My darling," he whispered, and kissed me.  
  
"Forget." I squeezed my eyes shut.  
  
I will never forget, I thought to him.  
  
"Forget him," he said, and his hands grabbed my face.  
  
"Kallisto," he whispered, and his voice was pained. I stared into his bottomless eyes. The emotions I saw in those eyes scared me. I looked away. Velkan.  
  
"Kallisto," he repeated. "You must forget."  
  
"I can not," I whispered back. His eyes widened. He got fierce.  
  
It scared me.  
  
"Kallisto!" he murmured harshly. Then he calmed down. And got happy.  
  
"Kallisto," he said softly in an entirely different tone. His fingers pressed against my spine, pushing me closer to his body and arching my body to fit his. Then we were standing.  
  
"Let me help you, Kallisto," he said to me. He kissed my ear.  
  
"I can help with your pain." I tilted my head, giving in to his caresses. He licked my ear.  
  
"I can get rid of your pain." That would be nice, I thought lazily, through all the fog of passion that was coming towards me as he kissed his way down my neck.  
  
"For all eternity," he whispered into my neck.  
  
"Just a little pain in the beginning, then you will have no pain for all eternity," he said, and I blinked in confusion.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
He licked my neck, and I shivered. Whatever doubt I had was gone. I moaned.  
  
Then, a small jolt of pain cleared the fog in my head and chased away the passion. I yelped and jumped out of his strong arms. My hand went to my neck, where a trickle of blood was running down my chest. I raised my eyes to his, and I trembled, frightened.  
  
He saw my fear. He walked towards me, his fangs over his lips. I shivered and cowered away from him. He stopped.  
  
"Kallisto," he said, and his fangs retreated. He was himself. I sighed in relief, and wiped up the blood. His eyes held lust. Lust for blood.  
  
My blood.  
  
"My love," he whispered. I smiled tremulously. A small drop of blood was still on my neck.  
  
"I just wanted to make the pain go away," he reasoned, stepping closer to me. I held out my hand.  
  
"Have you eaten?" I asked him. He gulped, then shook his head.  
  
"The brides-they occupied much of my time." I nodded.  
  
"Go." He looked surprised.  
  
"What?" I pulled him to me.  
  
"Go," I said again. "Go feed. Don't come back until your stomach is full." He smiled, then turned to go. I pulled him back.  
  
"And remember your word," I said softly, and he sighed.  
  
"I know, love. I know." He pulled my face to his and kissed me gently, tenderly. I shivered. Then he dipped his head and licked up the blood still resting on my neck. I shuddered, hating watching him with blood. He smiled, licked his lips, then kissed me again and jumped off the ledge. I watched as he unfolded his wings and flew off. Yes, he was my demon still.  
  
He tried to kill me.  
  
I raised my hand to my neck again and rubbed the wound.  
  
"I don't want the pain to go away," I said softly. "I want to remember him again. I want to see his handsome face in my dreams." I squeezed my eyes shut and sank to the ground.  
  
"I want Velkan." 


	3. Smoke On The Mountain

_For Him_  
  
Disclaimer: Dracula? Yep. He's waiting for me in my nice, King-sized bed with red silk sheets. He's naked. But he's not mine. Poo.  
  
Author's Note: Welp. More writings of stupid Sly. Stupid, stupid, stupid Sly. Anyway.  
  
Verona: Thanks much. And you feel bad for Dracula? How? And is it good to be good in angsty romance?  
  
Chapter 2 Review: Yeah. I changed the rating because you scared the hell out of me! Thanks so much!  
  
Mariela: Velkan!  
  
Ganshano Toki: Here's your Velkan!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 2  
  
Smoke On The Mountain  
_  
I sat reading my book. I couldn't concentrate, and I fooled myself by flipping the pages. Anna was across the library from me, reading a book as well, but she was studying me.  
  
"Stop flipping the pages, Velkan," she said to me suddenly, and I stopped. I looked up at her. She was watching me. She put down her book and walked over to me, helping me out of my chair.  
  
"Come, brother. We will take a walk." I followed her out of the mansion and we walked around the town. We said nothing. We nodded as a greeting to anyone who passed us. It soon got to the middle of the day. It was hot. Anna turned to me.  
  
"Do you wish to go back?" I shook my head. I hated the quiet that came with a huge mansion. I needed to be around things that were alive, yet not talking. Nature.  
  
I turned to the mountain and stared at it. It seemed so inviting. Anna looked at me, then turned to look at what I was staring at. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's that?" she asked. I looked at her.  
  
"A mountain?" I said, smiling. She shook her head.  
  
"Smoke." I turned to look at the mountain again.  
  
"Where?" She pointed to a cliff with trees surrounding it. Sure enough, there was a thin line of smoke rising into the sky. It disintegrated as it hit the sky. I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Smoke? Why is smoke on the mountain?" Anna shrugged.  
  
"Shall we investigate?" I didn't say anything.  
  
"I have a gun," she said, and I laughed. I pulled out the knife I had grabbed before we had gone out of the house. There was another one in my boot. We both laughed.  
  
"Let's go." 


	4. Velkan, Velkan, and More Velkan

_For Him_  
  
Disclaimer: Dracula is still in my bed. Yum. He's so sexy. He's so not mine. But hey, Stephen Sommers rented Dracula out to me, so I have to pay for him. If you want him, pay up. Pay up to Stephen Sommers. Yay! I loose five bucks a week. Poo.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah isn't my Disclaimer lovely. _Sly drools all over the place._ Dracula is soo sexy. Anyway. Kallisto. I hope you all liked my pitiful chapter with Velkan. I promise this one will be longer. Hopefully longer than three pages. Hopefully.

_Sly after writing chapter: _That was the hardest chapter I have ever writen. Good Lord. Have fun.  
  
R for, um, reasons?  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 3  
  
Velkan, Velkan, And More Velkan_  
  
My hand traced the muscles on his chest. He shivered. The sun peeked over the horizon and I rolled us over until we were under my tree. The tree I named Velkan. I didn't tell him that, though. I was on top of him, and his hands rubbed my back. I squeezed my eyes shut and he kissed me. I grabbed his face and returned his kiss with vigor and fervor. He let me go. He stood up, his muscles rippling under his smooth, flawless skin. I shivered. He saw. He bent down, brushing my hopelessly long hair out of my face.  
  
"Another day, my love. Night will come, and I shall douse this heat inside of you. Mark my words." I nodded. He kissed me again, licking my lips. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to leave me alone with my thoughts and hearts. He rubbed my breast with his fingers, then ran and flew off the ledge. He left me with the things I didn't want to be left with.  
  
My thoughts.  
  
My heart.  
  
Velkan.  
  
I hiccupped a sob, then got up to find my dress. I went to the stream and threw my gown in. It floated a bit, then hit a rock. I went to the cupboard he brought me and got out my white gown. It had a built in corset, and the bodice had red white jewels embedded in the soft white fabric. I was celebrating. This beautiful gown was an evening gown. Made for extravagant balls. What was I celebrating?  
  
How miserable I am.  
  
I spent the day hungry. I caught a small fish and tried to make a fire. I got a big spark, made a lot of smoke, then it went out. I let the small fish go. I was going to be hungry today, I guess.  
  
The hottest part of the day came. I was freezing. I didn't want to go into my tree, but I loved the white gown too much. I went to the stream and took out the brown dress I had placed in there. I draped it over a branch. I sat out of the sun, then went over to the stream and stared at my reflection.  
  
I still looked the same. My waist was smaller, from so many hungry days. My cheeks had a dusting of pink from the sun. My hair was longer. Much longer. And my eyes held so much anguish, I had to look away.  
  
I sat at the stream for what seemed like hours. I wasn't disturbed. My back was bathed in sunlight, and I was afraid to touch my hair, for I knew it would be hot to the touch.  
  
Then I heard something very disturbing.  
  
I heard a twig break.  
  
I stayed where I was. I had no weapons. I was harmless. They wouldn't even know I'm here. I hoped.  
  
But I knew my hoping was in vain. I had a white dress on. I had long, black hair. I was bathed in sunlight. Of course they would find me. But maybe, if I screamed loud enough, he would come and save me. _He_ wouldn't let them kill me. Or take me for their concubine.  
  
I felt eyes on me, burning eyes, and I shivered. How did they find me? Then I remembered. The small, pitiful fish. The fire that I tried to make but failed. The abundance of unwanted smoke.  
  
They saw smoke on the mountain and came to kill what made it.  
  
I felt tears at my eyes.  
  
They came to save me from a horrible fate.  
  
They came to save me from myself.  
  
I felt them getting closer. I took deep breaths. Death had come faster than I had expected it to. I felt happiness bubbling to the surface. I would be free of my love for the Prince of Gypsies. I could be free of this unholy sin. I felt like praying again. God was finally answering my prayers. And I laughed. I was happy again!  
  
Then I heard a surprised, familiar, deathly familiar, voice behind me. A male voice. One I had heard in my dreams for twelve years.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
Oh God, no.  
  
It can't be.  
  
So I had to check it out. I got up and turned slowly. And I saw Velkan and Velkan. I shook my head, because of the sun. And I saw Anna. Princess Anna Valerious. Odd. My gaze was drawn to the man standing next to her.  
  
No.  
  
Oh good God, no.  
  
Sweet Lord.  
  
No.  
  
"Velkan," I whispered, my hand coming up to grab my chest.  
  
"Oh God, Velkan." I saw Anna's eyebrows go up, and her eyes widen. Velkan was staring at me, horror, relief, anguish, surprise, and every other emotion was in his beautiful gray eyes. Every emotion except the one I felt for him every millisecond of every second.  
  
Love.  
  
A sob came up in my throat. I backed up. My bare feet met the stream and slipped on the cool, wet rocks.  
  
"Velkan," I whispered again. I fell into the river. Velkan just stared at me.  
  
Oh God.  
  
I sat in the river, and I pulled myself through. When I was on dry land, I saw that Anna had a gun. I also saw that Velkan had a knife. I panicked.  
  
"Oh God, don't kill me. I mean, oh God, please kill me. Oh God." I started sobbing wildly, feeling Velkan's piercing gaze on me. It was killing me. I turned and ran, tripping and falling, ripping my hands and forearms raw, and getting multiple scratches on my bare chest, neck, and legs. I got to the cliff, where it went straight up the mountain. I grabbed in vain at the hard, sharp rocks, sending pain shooting up my arms. I placed my foot on a bottom rock and pushed myself up, trying to climb a cliff in an evening gown. How stupid am I?  
  
I heard them run up. I didn't care. I was off the ground. I was getting away from the man that plagued my thoughts, dreams, heart and soul for twelve years. That's all I saw.  
  
I grabbed onto the wrong rock, slipped, and my palm was ripped open. I yelped, then lost my balance. I tumbled to the ground. I didn't hit the ground, though. I was in someone's arms. Strong arms. Made me shiver. Gray eyes. Velkan caught me. As it were.  
  
Oh God.  
  
I stared up into his eyes.  
  
Oh God.  
  
He set me gently on the ground.  
  
Oh _God.  
_  
He took my hand, and my blood got on his perfect fingers.  
  
I ripped my hand away. I backed up against the cliff, my eyes as wide as they go. Then I turned and tried to climb up the cliff again, but Velkan was quick. He grabbed my waist and hauled me to him. I fell hard against his hard, beautiful chest. I was sobbing. I couldn't see. I let my hands go, and they lashed out. One hand on my waist, Velkan grabbed both of my hands and pulled them down.  
  
"Kallisto," I heard, and I stopped. My sobbing increased, and I went limp. I don't have the energy. My heart was gone. I couldn't think. I couldn't see. Velkan had his hands on me. I was shuddering. This was too much for me.  
  
Then, suddenly, I had the energy to run away. Remember your deal, I thought. I am not a free girl anymore. He is safe. Don't go near him. Get away. Get away. Get away. Kallisto. Get away.  
  
When he least expected it, I jerked my hands away, pushed him, then ran past him, falling, then scrambling back up to fall again. My dress was ruined. I didn't care. I got back up, and ran into the stream, where I fell again. I went under the water and came back up, coughing and choking. I crawled out of the water and ran again, to the other side of the ledge, trying to climb up the other cliff. I had gotten good footing and was almost half-way up when Velkan and Anna came.  
  
"KALLISTO!" Anna called. I stopped. And I started sobbing again.  
  
Why should I deny myself of a love that I had wanted since I was a small child? I can make Velkan love me. This doesn't have to be one sided.  
  
Then I cursed myself for thinking such thoughts. If I came down from this mountain, I would put Velkan in danger. He would die, and Anna as well. And I would be his again. He would make me his bride-minion. I would have betrayed him. He will kill me. He will kiss me with blood. He will ravage me. He will kill everyone. He will kill Velkan.  
  
Velkan.  
  
I felt a hand at my ankle, and I looked down, surprised. Anna climbed up the mountain. I had stopped. When had I stopped? I let go of the cliff with one hand, to wipe away the tears, and held on with the other.  
  
"Kallisto," Anna called.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I cried.  
  
"Just leave me alone," I sobbed softly. Then Anna pulled my ankle. I lost my balance and fell into Velkan's waiting arms. He was ready. His grip on me was like steel. I sobbed. I have never cried so much. He pulled me to him, and guided my head to his shoulder.  
  
Oh God.  
  
Oh God.  
  
Being this close to him. Oh God. Oh good God.  
  
I sobbed my love for him out on his own shoulder. I felt his hands holding me. I felt his arms around me. I smelled him. I loved him. I had saved him. And I loved him. Oh God, how I loved him. Too much. Cursed with love. Cursed with a one-sided love. Oh God. My love for you, Velkan, will never die. I fool myself thinking that maybe, one day, it will die. But no. It will stay forever. Cursed. I am cursed with loving you. Oh God, Velkan. God. God cursed me. Velkan. Velkan. My love. The one man I will ever love. The one man I can never have.  
  
Velkan.


	5. Numb Decisions

_For Him_  
  
Disclaimer: Dracula. Mm. Velkan. Mm. Mm. But not mine. In the words of Sid: DON'T SPEAR ME!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Mariela: Um, no they cannot make out now. Where would the fun be? This is angst, here, hunny, they can't just randomly make out in the middle of angst! Sheesh.  
  
Marisa-Drake: Why thank you ever so much! I don't think it came out that bad at all.  
  
Verona: Don't worry. It'll get better. Thank you for trying to review, though.  
  
TheEvilQueen: Thanks. Velkan is here! Woot!  
  
_Sly dances around._ Velkan, Velkan, Velkan, Dracula, Dracula, Dracula, Sexy, Sexy, Sexy! Hah.  
  
Okay anyway.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 4  
  
Numb Decisions_  
  
I sat on a rock. Judging by the place of the sun, it was close to suppertime. I hadn't quieted down until a few minutes ago. The royalty was still catching it's breath. Princess Anna Valerious crouched in front of me.  
  
"Kallisto," she said. "You've been up here for four years all alone?" I shook my head slowly.  
  
"Not alone," I replied. I was numb. I couldn't feel. I didn't care. Anna's eyebrows went up.  
  
"Not alone?" I shook my head again.  
  
"Alone in the day, yes. As the suns last rays disappear, he comes." I never say his name. He's fine with that. He's my demon. I call him my demon. We understand each other. Anna's eyebrows disappear.  
  
"_He?"_ she repeats.  
  
"That is what I said," I replied. She swallowed subtly.  
  
"Who is . . . _he?"_ I didn't answer. After a moment, I heard Velkan answer. I heard his lovely voice. I shivered. But otherwise, I showed no emotion.  
  
"Count Dracula, sister. Our nemesis. The monster the Valerious family has been trying to kill for centuries. That's who." Anna's eyes looked past me, then met mine, fear, shock, and a deep respect in her eyes.  
  
Respect?  
  
"Count Dracula? Spawn of the devil? He comes here to the mountain every night? To be with you?" I smiled bitterly and nodded.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it? He tells me he loves me, yet he has no heart. So how can he love when he has nothing to love with?" I laughed quietly, my laugh turning kind of sob-ish. Anna was staring at me.  
  
"He tells you he loves you?" I smiled again and nodded. Tears came to my eyes at the misery I feel each night. About a man standing behind me as if nothing has happened. He knows how much I love him. He can feel it. I know.  
  
"Sometimes its as if he actually means it," I said. Anna blinked, confused for a moment.  
  
"So, Count Dracula comes up here every night. And you . . ." I smiled at her reluctance to say the things that we did. We sinned. That's how I put it. Just to include him because I know he is a sin. I nodded. She leaned back, shocked. What, she hadn't guessed? No, we sat here all night and looked at each other.  
  
"We need to get you out of here." And I went numb again.  
  
"What?" I asked dully.  
  
"We'll take you back to the village."  
  
"He'll find me." Anna gave me a look that said, "of course he will."  
  
"We'll protect you, Kallisto."  
  
"I came up here for a reason, Anna." I retorted. She blanched.  
  
"What reason is that?" I looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Your brother." Her eyes widened respectively and she looked behind me again. Then she grabbed me, pulled me up and brought me into the sunlight.  
  
"What?" she asked me, staring deep into my eyes. I stared right back at her.  
  
"Velkan. I love him. I wanted him to be safe from . . . him. So I came up here to distract him. It has worked. You and Velkan are not harmed. Now you must leave. Leave and be safe. Leave without me. Please." Anna blinked repeatedly.  
  
"You gave up your _life_ for . . . my brother?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice. I smiled.  
  
"I didn't have a life, Princess. And I was bound to leave sometime. I know that I am cursed for a life with one-sided love and I didn't want to be around when Velkan found another to love. I know my heart cannot bear that. I would never be able to see them together. His deal was the perfect way out." Anna just stared in horror.  
  
"A one-sided love?" I nodded.  
  
"I will love him, but he will never love me back. I have known this for a long time." Anna blinked in confusion.  
  
"How long . . ."  
  
"Have I loved Velkan?" I finished the question for her. My numbness had taken over.  
  
Anna nodded. I told her.  
  
"_Twelve years?"_ I nodded. "Oh my God," she whispered, then got a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"You have to come back with us. I will not leave you here to rot. Come," she said, grabbing my hand. I held back.  
  
"I cannot. He will find me. He will kill you. He will kill everybody. He will kill Velkan. He will take me back to his lair. He will ravage me. He will turn me into a monster. Then I will kill everybody. No. Here, he respects my wishes. If I leave, anything could happen. No," I repeated again.  
  
Then I thought of something.  
  
Something that made me think about how horrible I am. But you can just add that to my list of horrors.  
  
If I go back with them, he will wreak havoc upon the town, keeping Velkan busy. If I stay up here, he will have time to find a Mrs. Velkan and have a bunch of baby Velkans.  
  
No, I thought. That's what I wanted him to do. That's the whole reason for why I am on this mountain.  
  
Velkan.  
  
The turmoil in my head was unbearable. What could happen. What would happen. What I could make happen. One wrong action could ruin everything I have lived for these past twelve years.  
  
Velkan.  
  
"Kallisto?" I looked up at Anna. She felt my pain.  
  
"This love of yours sounds horrible." I smiled.  
  
"It is." She took my hand.  
  
"Come, Kallisto." I shook my head weakly.  
  
"I-I can't. I won't be able to live in the same house as Velkan Valerious. I can't. I just can't." She shook me gently.  
  
"I'll help you, Kallisto," she promised.  
  
"He-he can't touch me. I would crumble. Like I did before. You can't-you can't let him touch me." She nodded along.  
  
"No touching. I won't let him touch you." I was getting weak. I wanted to go. I wanted civilization. I wanted Velkan.  
  
"Come, Kallisto," and she pulled me gently towards the woods where they had gotten onto the ledge. I fell apart. She led me along, and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Velkan smiling at me.  
  
So sweet. So cute. So . . . mm. Oh God. Velkan.  
  
Oh God. Velkan.  
  
Oh God. Him.  
  
Oh God. Velkan.  
  
Oh God. Dracula.  
  
What have I done?  
  
What have I done?  
  
More importantly:  
  
What have I gotten myself into? 


	6. I'll Protect You

_For Him  
_  
Disclaimer: Sid: What? No, no, no, ah! DON'T SPEAR ME! Oh. . . this could be a problem.  
  
Manny: What now? Oh boy.  
  
Sid: Sly doesn't own ANYTHING!  
  
Author's Note: heh, heh.  
  
Mariela: Shut up. NO MAKING OUT! If you want them to make out, dream about it, k?  
  
Verona: Yay! A cohesive review! Woot! Yes, I am good. ;D Anna is very . . . protective. You'll see!  
  
A bit of action as well, and a lot of action coming up!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 5  
  
I'll Protect You_  
  
I glanced behind me often. Why? To make sure that Kallisto was all right. To make sure that Velkan wasn't upsetting her. I was taking a big risk. But I was saving someone who has lived loving my stupid brother for twelve years. I was saving someone who lived for four years with what was left of the devil's spawn's heart. She stole it from him. She's that powerful. She's that beautiful. She's that precious to him that he respects her wishes and comes to her every night.  
  
We got down the mountain as soon as it got dark. We stopped and Kallisto looked back at the mountain.  
  
"He will now look for me," she said softly. Velkan was staring at her. I was glaring at Velkan. She didn't notice. She stared at the mountain, then at the sky. And she smiled.  
  
"There he is," she said, and pointed at a dark figure floating over the sky. Velkan and I looked up. She laughed. The laugh turned into a sob, and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"What have I done?" she asked herself. I put my arm around her and led her through the woods.  
  
"It's all right, Kallisto," I said, gently pulling her along. She was shivering. After a long silence, she spoke quietly.  
  
"It is now, Princess. It won't be later. He will find me." She shuddered violently. I hugged her closer to me.  
  
"We will be ready," I comforted her. Eventually, she let me go, and walked by herself for a while. She was in the middle. I heard her slip and then a loud moan. I whipped around. I expected to see her on the ground, but instead, she was looking into Velkan's eyes with such intensity that I knew he was captivated. He held her wrist above her head. He had good reflexes. She was shivering again. I was horrified. I was already going against my word!  
  
"Velkan!" I hissed, and he tore his gaze from hers. I glared at him. "Let her go!" And he did; right away. She crumbled, and I caught her under the arms and dragged her away. She was right. He cannot touch her. Not in the least. I helped her regain composure and her footing, then put her in front of me and led her along. She seemed to be frozen. Velkan was behind me. He got closer, then closer, until he was right behind me. He leaned in so his head was next to mine.  
  
"Anna," he said. I turned my head slightly towards his but kept my eyes on Kallisto, who was stumbling along.  
  
"Yes?" I whispered.  
  
"What is the matter with her?" he asked me, speaking quietly. Kallisto heard him.  
  
"She's in love with you, Velkan," I whispered back. I heard Kallisto laugh. I heard her mumble,  
  
"In love is a gross understatement." Then I heard another voice. Not Velkans. Or Mine. Or Kallisto's.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()(  
  
"Indeed." I knew that voice. I knew it well. It was all I heard for four consecutive years.  
  
He had found me already.  
  
He was standing on the side of me, in front of me. He was staring at me. I shivered. I saw his lips smile. I shivered again. Anna and Velkan had frozen.  
  
"Kallisto," he addressed me. I felt tears swell up and I let them fall. He stepped into the moonlight, coming to a stop right in front of me. He reached out a pale, slender hand and wiped away my tears gently and tenderly. I could feel the surprise come off of Anna and Velkan. Velkan. He cupped my cheek. I leaned into the caress. He laughed. He rubbed my jaw gently with his thumb, and I started to tremble.  
  
"My Kallisto. Why did you run away?" I started to cry again, and his hands went to my back to hug me to his chest. Then he picked me up. Velkan and Anna came alive.  
  
"Kallisto!" Anna cried, and Velkan took out his knife. He smiled, hugging me to him, caressing my back with his fingers.  
  
"You cannot kill me with a knife, Velkan Valerious," he said, smiling. Velkan was staring at me, his hand trembling. My hands found their way to his shoulders, grasping their hardness, and I buried my face in his chest. His muscles quaked underneath my hands.  
  
"I can try," I heard Velkan murmur, and I started shaking. My arms circled his neck and I drew myself over his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair, and I saw Anna's eyes widen. His hard arms held me tight.  
  
"You wouldn't dare try with this beautiful girl in my arms, would you? Unless you are willing to risk her life as well." He chuckled deep in his throat and my tears came up again at how unfair he was being. I closed my eyes. He kissed my closed eyelids. Anna got out her gun. I hugged him tighter. He kissed my lips gently and I started to cry again. He set me down on the ground and unlatched my hands from around his neck. He kissed me again, lingering around my lips, resting his forehead on mine. His hands came up to caress my cheeks and jaw.  
  
"My Kallisto," he whispered softly, his black eyes boring into mine, a hidden promise deep in their depths. I trembled, and he let me go. I fell back against a tree, and he faced Velkan with open arms. Anna ran over and grabbed me.  
  
"Kallisto!" I still trembled from his touch, the tender way he held me. She hugged me to her.  
  
"Kill me, Velkan," he said, smiling handsomely. I shivered, looking at the scene from over Anna's shoulder. She pulled back and stayed with me.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()(  
  
"Kill me, Velkan," I taunted, the both of us knowing that he couldn't kill me. Not with a knife. He smiled back at me, and I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"All right," he said, and threw the knife at me. It hit me square in between the eyes, and I heard Kallisto shriek. I had forgotten she was there for a moment. I ripped out the knife and turned to her. She was white. Her eyes held terror and tears. I felt my wound heal and I smiled at her. She breathed in deep. Princess Anna was staring at the knife. She knew what I was going to do next.  
  
"My Kallisto," I whispered. She stared at me. I stared at her. She was so beautiful.  
  
"This is for you," I told her, smiling.  
  
"Velkan!" Anna shouted.  
  
I threw the knife at Velkan.  
  
A/N: Who do you think should win? Dracula or Velkan? Hmm? 


	7. The End?

_For Him_  
  
Disclaimer: Gr.  
  
Author's Note: Man I just had an awful time at the beach! I am wiped out. I had to battle two of my older, stronger, guy cousins in a bikini. Woo.  
  
Mariela: Oh come on. What would be the fun in killing Velkan? Sheesh. You think to little of me, dahling.  
  
Verona: I-Well-Um- now I don't know what to say, dangit. Whatever. Read and see.  
  
Marisa-Drake: Don't have a heart attack. Please. Please. I hope you like it.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 6  
  
The End?_  
  
Everything was suddenly in slow motion. The knife slowly spun out of his hands, and I pushed myself agonizingly slow from the tree. The knife gained on Velkan, who was staring at it. I could see where it was going to land. Right at the heart. Anna was sobbing in slow motion. My arm reached out, my hand stretching to its full length. I closed my eyes slowly.  
  
A shocking pain echoed up my arm and into my torso, and I screamed. The slow motion was gone. Protruding from my hand was the knife, its smooth handle glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
The pain was horrible. I screamed, staring at it, and tears spilled over my eyes and rushing down my cheeks. Then, as I screamed, I thought of who I had just saved. Velkan.  
  
Velkan.  
  
I stopped screaming and whipped around, looking him over to see if there were any blood stains. My pain was put on a back burner. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was Velkan.  
  
Velkan.  
  
He was staring at me. His beautiful gray eyes slid down my arm to rest at the hand that was drenched in blood. His eyes came back up to mine. Shock was evident in his eyes. Oh how I loved him. My tears wet my lips and neck. I took a step towards him.  
  
"Velkan," I whispered in agony, then sank to the floor. Velkan kept my gaze. "Velkan," I whispered again.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()(  
  
And she blocked the knife from entering Velkan Valerious's heart. It entered her own beautiful, fragile hand instead. She screamed, and her voice pierced my heart. She stopped screaming and turned to look at Velkan. She sank to the floor. And I let loose my rage.  
  
"_Kallisto!"_ I shrieked, and Anna Valerious ran to Kallisto.  
  
_MY KALLISTO!  
_  
I fell onto my knees, my hands out in front of me.  
  
"Kallisto," I whispered. I put my head in my hands and I felt something come that hadn't come in a long time. The whole time I was a vampire.  
  
Tears.  
  
Tears for Kallisto.  
  
For the most beautiful. For my love. How I loved her.  
  
When I looked up, she was gone.  
  
They took her from me.  
  
They took my Kallisto.  
  
_MY KALLISTO!  
_  
She was gone. Gone. Kallisto. My love. Love. Kallisto. My beauty. Kallisto. Gone.  
  
I would get her back. I will. She is mine. My love. Mine. Kallisto.  
  
I got up and flew to my castle. I needed to think.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()(  
  
"Yes, that hurts, that hurts!" Anna looked up at me. I was gripping Velkans' hand as she pulled out the knife. His face was close to mine. His eyes were so beautiful. He was so beautiful.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked me softly, and I looked at him, tears in my eyes from the pain, and my tongue bleeding from me biting on it to keep in the screams. After a wave of horrifying pain passed, I spoke.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you, Velkan. For twelve years I've loved you. I wasn't about to let you die. That is why, Prince," I said, remembering his title. He ignored it. His stare was intense and searching. Searching for answers. I stared back, then almost bit my tongue off when Anna ripped out the knife.  
  
Tears sprinted down my cheeks, then my head was pulled to Velkan's strong shoulder. I let go and cried out the pain on the man I love more than life's shoulder.  
  
Anna tore the hem of my beautiful ball gown and wrapped it tightly around my hand, making me cry harder. Velkan's steel arms and his hand rubbing my back weren't helping my tears either.  
  
I turned my head so I faced his neck, and I sobbed. I was putting Velkan in danger. I just did. He would have died. It is worth this pain.  
  
Anna pulled me off Velkan, and I thanked her. Velkan was staring at me shakily, and I got up and started walking. He would come for me. We needed to be ready. Good Lord we needed to be ready.  
  
I looked back at Velkan. He was staring at me. He smiled a bit, and I smiled back.  
  
Velkan.  
  
And we were going to be ready.  
  
On my life.  
  
I would not let Velkan die over me. 


	8. Lure

_For Him_  
  
Disclaimer: La, la, la, la, la, la  
  
Author's Note: So many reviews! Wow! I have fans! Why didn't I know about this? Hmm?  
  
Marisa-Drake: No more heart attacks. And I love it too.  
  
Verona: Well . . . I don't know what I was going to do. The thought never occurred to me to have Kallisto save him until you reviewed saying that. You're a genius! This chapter is dedicated to you, k?  
  
TheEvilQueen: You're telling me.  
  
Levis Goddess: I know I know! Soon! Dracula . . . _swoons_. And thank you!  
  
Me'aer: Why thank you. _Blushes._ Thank you again, just for the heck of it.  
  
A/N: Oh I had such a great day today! I saw a guy at the beach that looked like Prince William times twenty. Mm. Yum. Anyway.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 7  
  
Lure_  
  
We must look strange, I thought as I stumbled along, my hand throbbing. The Prince and Princess walking with a girl in a ragged ball gown that doesn't look white anymore and a bandaged hand. What a scene we make. I said this to Anna, and she hooked her arm through mine.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kallisto. We need to get you to the mansion." When I stumbled, she held me up and we walked together, me leaning my weight on her. She was so strong. It made me respect her more and more.  
  
We walked along for a while, and I hadn't stumbled. My eyelids were growing heavy and my feet were stone blocks. Suddenly, I tripped, bringing Anna down with me. She got up in a hurry, wiping off blood, but I stayed down. I was too tired to go on. To exhausted.  
  
"Kallisto," Anna said, and I smiled into the soil.  
  
"Go on without me. Let him take me." Then I was in the air, held by strong arms. Arms of steel.  
  
Velkan.  
  
I stared heavy lidded into his gray eyes, which held concern and compassion. And lingering shock. From what I had told him. From my confession. From my love.  
  
Then I saw no more.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()(  
  
Velkan was carrying Kallisto. I didn't like it. She needed to be kept away from Velkan. But I could see she was exhausted, almost frighteningly so. She slept soundly in Velkan's arms. She was content. I think it was a new feeling for her.  
  
I had to keep my word to Kallisto. I had to keep her safe. I had to keep my promise. I am Anna Valerious. I keep my word. She had to be kept away from Velkan. I believe I have already failed her.  
  
I kept walking, determined to get to my bed. I looked up at the sky, seeing the sun peek over the mountain tops. I was so tired.  
  
We needed to kill him.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()(  
  
She was beautiful. Count Dracula had good taste. How old was she? My eyes grazed over her body, then rested at her hand. Her hand that sported a bandage soaked in blood.  
  
She saved me. She saved me from a horrible fate. The Count has deadly aim when it comes to knives. I shivered at what could've happened, then shivered again when I thought of what did happen.  
  
She was so brave. Twelve years. She has loved me for twelve years. My fingers dug into her side, where I was holding her, and I stared at her with renewed respect. She dealt with loving someone as dumb as me for twelve years. Though I doubt she would find me dumb. I bet she finds me handsome and cunning. I guess that sounds more like her . . . lover. I shivered at that thought. Yes, he was her lover. For four years, he was her lover. He still is, no matter how far away we take her.  
  
She shifted in my grasp, and I looked back, trying to remember four years ago, the night she fled. I had come to the house of her Godmother, looking for her to tell her what we were going to do to save her. She wasn't there. I waited and waited, and she came home with raw hands. She had been watching the sky. How beautiful she had looked. I left, then was at the library in the Valerious Mansion, reading. I had a horrible feeling in my gut that I tried to ignore, but finally chose to quench the fear and escort myself to her Godmother's house. I went to her room to find her with Count Dracula, half naked and aroused. He was fully naked. He was so protective of her. She was so beautiful.  
  
He told me he would have her, then jumped out the window. I remembered the anger in his eyes. And he did have her. For four years. Four long, horrible years, for Kallisto.  
  
Kallisto.  
  
The girl who saved me.  
  
Stuck out her hand and caught the heat of the knife that was made to cut through wood a foot thick.  
  
I remembered the look in her eyes. I remembered her straining breasts. I remembered her lips. The lips that were displayed in front of me. And then I remembered something else that I hadn't forgotten until about a year ago:  
  
My longing for her.  
  
Maneuvering her so I held her with one arm, I stroked her cheek gently. She moaned softly in sleep and leaned into the caress. Her cheek was so soft. The Count did well with this one.  
  
Very well.  
  
I bent my head a bit, the lure of her lips strong. I tried to pull away, but my efforts were in vain, for I wanted to taste her again, to see if she was still the same. Did the bitterness of the last four years survive on her lips? Will I taste Count Dracula on her tongue?  
  
I pressed my lips onto hers gently, lightly. She moaned loudly, and I pulled away. But not before Anna saw.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()(  
  
"Velkan!" He kissed her. He kissed her!  
  
"Velkan! Good God, Velkan! I-You-Velkan!" I was speechless.  
  
"What were you thinking? Do you realize how much she loves you?" He was staring at me incredulously.  
  
"A lot?" he guessed meagerly.  
  
"To the point of _she gave up her life for you!_ Do you not understand the reason she went up on the mountain to be had by Count Dracula every night? Do you not understand that she has loved you for _twelve years_? She cannot take you being close to her. She loves you too much. Velkan, I promised her I would not let you touch her. You will help me keep my word, will you not? And touching also means kissing!" I almost shrieked. He just stared at me. As if comprehending what I had told him. I let it sink in.  
  
I could never even imagine loving someone who did not love me back for twelve years. I would never be able to manage. I would throw myself at his feet and beg for him to love me, not give up my life for him. I would make him love me. I would take him for myself. Kallisto took an entirely different approach.  
  
She accepted that she would forever love him. She accepted that she was cursed with a one-sided love. I would never settle for that.  
  
But she was different. In a good way.  
  
Stronger. 


	9. Saving Kallisto

_For Him  
_  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Author's Note: Reviews so quick! I'm so happy!  
  
Verona: Well, I wasn't going to end it, dummy! Not there! Sheesh. What do you take me for, and idiot? (rhetorical question, please don't answer ;) About the whole Velkan is stupid thing . . . he's not stupid, he just wanted to forget after they proclaimed her dead. The sister act (good movie) yes I decided to make Anna help her a bit. Though I do see her as a problem with the Velkan/Kallisto romance, I don't see her as an enemy like Dracula . . . but she does complicate things just a little (gross understatement). And I don't know. Yet.  
  
TheEvilQueen: Also hot Velkan. ;) And it won't be too much of Anna keeping Velkan away from Kallisto . . . it'll be more Kallisto keeping Velkan away from Kallisto. The Valerious Mansion is a little big, you know. Anna won't always be there. You know?  
  
A/N: I'm bringing in a little surprise in a little while.  
  
Not what you think, by the way.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 8  
  
Saving Kallisto_  
  
When I woke up, it was in the afternoon, the bright sun glaring at me through the open drapes. Anna stood in front of my bed, her hands on her hips.  
  
"You've slept long enough," she told me, "now it is time to find out how we are to keep you safe." She helped me get up, my whole body creaking, and walked me over to a big cupboard. She opened it up and I saw simple gowns and some pants and shirts in there as well. She looked at me questioningly, and I tugged shyly at a brown frock, which she pulled from it's post and helped me put on. Then she led me to the library.  
  
It was so huge. It was wonderful. I already knew I was going to spend a lot of my time here, in this huge room full of books.  
  
Anna sat me on the sofa, which was a deep burgundy. I sank into the soft plush, and Anna sat in a large burgundy armchair. We sat for a few minutes, then the door opened again and in walked the man of my dreams. And heart. He came in, looking at Anna, then smiling at me. I shivered and looked away. Anna was glaring at him. I thanked her silently. Maybe Anna would save from myself.  
  
Velkan moved towards me, and came to sit next to me on the sofa. I shivered again and clutched onto the armrest with white fingers. My breathing was gone. Then Anna saved me.  
  
"Uh, Velkan, why don't you _sit over here!"_ She said, pointing to the armchair next to hers. I stared in the opposite direction of Velkan, at the door, but I could feel his eyes on me as he got up slowly and made his way to the armchair. He glared at Anna a moment, then turned to stare at me. His gaze made my cheeks flush and my head hurt.  
  
He knew what he was doing to me. The only question was, why did he want to make me suffer?  
  
Anna started talking, but I was too wrapped up in trying to escape Velkan's gaze. He was so . . . unlike him. But sometimes, like now, he reminded me of the one whom I spent four years with. The Nameless One.  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts by Anna yelling. At first I thought she was yelling at me, then felt relief when it was at Velkan.  
  
Velkan!  
  
"What is wrong with you? I cannot believe you! You are worse than-"Anna saw me and she forced her face into a smile.  
  
"Kallisto," she said through clenched teeth, then pulled Velkan up and they went into the hall. I stood up slowly, wanting to go to the door and listen, but I managed to restrain myself.  
  
I walked around the large room, running my hands over the books. I found a big one and picked it out slowly, feeling the smooth fabric of the book cover under my fingers. I opened it and felt the rough pages.  
  
I took the book to the nearest armchair and sank in, staring at the book in my hands for a little while, loving the scent of the pages. After a while, I opened the book again and flipped to the first page. I started reading, slowly. The letters swam in front of my eyes and I slammed the book shut.  
  
Had I forgotten how to read?  
  
I sat in the chair for a minute, and I closed my eyes, breathing deep. Do not hyperventilate. You can read. And I opened the book again.  
  
The letters swam for a few seconds, then righted themselves. I sighed heavily in relief and started to read.  
  
I read for a couple of minutes, then I heard a voice behind me. Or maybe it was in front of me. Had the door opened? Had Anna and Velkan come back in without me knowing? I looked up and was caught in a vortex of swirling blacks and navy blues. The eyes that I had seen for four years. The eyes I had seen in the throws of passion instead of the one whom I love.  
  
"Kallisto." 


	10. Bloody Love

_For Him  
_  
Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything. You know. Come on!  
  
Author's Note: I have a feeling I'm going to like writing this chapter. I also have a feeling it's going to be longer than three pages. RIGHT, KALLISTO? _Kallisto the Muse nods wildly._ Okay. Good. Now on with Kalli and, newly, Dracula! But first:  
  
Mariela: You're LEAVING? NO! Anyway. Thanks.  
  
Verona: Yay, Dracula, yay! Yummy.  
  
Me'aer: Well, you know . . .  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 9  
  
Bloody Love_  
  
"Kallisto," I breathed her name softly. I saw her shudder. She dropped the book, and I felt like my heart had started pumping again. You could put a burlap bag on her and she would still be beautiful. She stood up, her legs trembling beneath the ugly brown frock she was wearing. She made the rag look like a ball gown.  
  
"You," she whispered, her eyes wide. I smiled at her from the armchair I was sitting in. I sat with my fingers together plaintively. I looked at her from over the top of them. She was trembling. Why?  
  
"Why are you trembling, my dear?" I asked her quietly, and she took a shaky step towards me. She shook her head and looked at the ground.  
  
"Because of you," she murmured, and I smiled behind my fingers. Her hazel eyes had more brown in them now. I knew what that meant.  
  
She was scared.  
  
Scared of me, I wonder?  
  
I mentally shook that thought from my head. She knows I will never hurt her.  
  
Doesn't she?  
  
I plunged myself to my feet, grounding out the sight of her face when I tried to bite her. She was so scared. She was scared of me. I never want that to happen again. I never want to feel as I did when I saw her face. It was horrible.  
  
"How is your hand, Kallisto?" She reached out her bandaged hand, staring at it. She shook her beautiful head slowly. I swallowed for no reason. Then I felt anger.  
  
"You fool, Kallisto," I ground out, and she raised startled hazel eyes to mine. I glared at her.  
  
"You did that to yourself, my love. You deserved it." I instantly regretted my jealous tone and words. She looked at me with horror. Then she collapsed sobbing. I held her to me, stroking her impossibly long hair, cursing my temper. But my temper, and the rest of me, was already cursed. I kissed the top of her head and rested my cheek on her hair. She pulled away.  
  
"I-I can't help it," she sobbed, pulling at my coat. I felt my face get hard, and my grip on her tightened.  
  
"You can't help loving Velkan Valerious?" I asked her in a heated whisper. Her eyes shut and she leaned into me, and her body rolled onto mine as she rested her head on my chest. I felt heat rise up in my cold body to warm and melt the ice that she had placed around my heart. The ice she put there when she ran away.  
  
"Why did you run, Kallisto?" I asked her softly. "Was I not good to you?" My voice dropped. "Were you frightened of me?" I pulled back, putting my finger under her chin and lifting her head up. I saw fear in the pools of brown that were her eyes. I bent my head and kissed her nose lightly. She shivered, pushing back on my hand that was on her spine. She stared into my eyes, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Because," she whispered, and I narrowed my eyes. I waited for her to go on, but she was frozen.  
  
"Yes?" I urged, pressing her to me, and she sighed softly.  
  
"Because I was being greedy. Because I wanted Velkan for myself. Because I forgot my oath to myself." She looked at me with agony in her eyes. "Because I was acting like you." I grabbed her head and kissed her. She moaned softly into my mouth, and I pressed her body to mine roughly.  
  
"I like the old you better," I whispered into her mouth, and she melted against me.  
  
Then the shades were thrown open by Anna Valerious, and I was bathed in light. Kallisto and I were thrown into the bookcase, where there was no sunlight. She looked up at me and touched the sears of burn that were clearing up as she reached up to touch them. She hugged me then, and I heard Anna Valerious say her name softly.  
  
"Kallisto." I felt her stiffen in my arms, and I held her tighter.  
  
"I'm not letting you go," I said to her, and she stared up at me. She raised her lips to mine and kissed me tenderly. Then she spun out of my arms and into the sunlight, her black hair fanning out and resting on her back. She stared at me warily. I stared at her, and I saw Anna had a triumphant but motherly look on her face.  
  
I set my face, then walked into the sunlight, ignoring the burning sensation everywhere. Blood leaked out of every inch of me. I walked to a stunned and frightened Kallisto. I reached out and took her hand, bringing it up to cup my cheek. She never once cowered or tried to pull away. I let her hand go, and she held it up, staring at the blood on her hand. My blood. I kissed her hair with my bloody lips, then turned and walked to the window. I turned a bit, to Anna Valerious, who had a silver stake. I smirked down at her.  
  
"I will have her," I sneered, then dove out the window. 


	11. Help?

_For Him_

Disclaimer: gives you all a blank stare Why are you even reading this? Hmm?

Author's Note: Well, I'm back in da States and it sucks cow . . . never mind. Anyway, I'm listening to Blue, the besterestest band in the universe! {{check 'em out, they're really sexy! Dunk is sexier than Drak! Eek! Is it possible? Oh my gosh!}}

Readers: Sorry about the big hold up! I haven't been here, came back from Spain and the computers been kind of broken, so now it's back up and I'm happy! Yay!

Verona: I'm back! Woot! Thank you, by the way. The title before was like, "He Will Never Love You", but that is now going to be a later chapter because after I wrote the chapter I figured out that nowhere in the whole chapter did Drak ever say "Kallisto, Velkan will never love you" so I changed it. Yep.

Mariela: Electra's In the HOUSE! Big, bad Electra who likes to think she's bad, though she was in the middle of a bull ring with the bull still in there but that's a totally different story ignore me!

Ganshano Toki: See, look! I'm back!

Author Looking Back: I realize that in the last chapter, we never really saw Velkan . . . . . . odd. No more of that!

On to my evil creation . . . . . . . . . . .

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()()()(

_Chapter 10_

_Help?_

"Kallisto!" Anna ran to me and grabbed my arm. I kept my bloodied hand away from her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, and I nodded, staring at the window from which my nightmare had just dived out of. I wanted to be scared, but I felt, strangely, calm. Serene, if you will. Velkan stood at the door, a long broadsword in his strong hands. I stared into his gray eyes, feeling my heart beat faster. He remained where he was standing.

"Kallisto, we need to get this blood off of you!" Anna was saying, trying to grab my hands and look at the blood on them. "I'll go get a cloth," she said, and ran out of the library. I was left to stand on my own, getting hot in the blazing sunlight with blood all over me and the man I love staring at me with unwavering eyes.

Finally, I found the nerve to speak.

"Say something," I told him softly, and he took a couple of steps towards me, still holding eye contact. I wanted to look away, but couldn't find the strength to.

Velkan opened his mouth to speak to me, but the door was thrown open and Anna came bustling in again. She passed Velkan and pushed him back towards the door. She threw the towel over my bloodied hands before I could wrench them away, then turned to Velkan again.

"Brother," she addressed him, "we have strange visitors on horses. Two of them. Go and greet them." She turned back to me and washed off my hands with the damp cloth. I was staring at my hands in despair, now clean and white, bright and shining. Anna looked at me.

"Are you all right, Kallisto? You look a little shaken," she said softly. I looked up at her.

"I'm fine."

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()(

Strangers on horses, two of them. One in a hat and the other in robes. The one in the hat was dark, secretive. His face was shadowed and his smoldering eyes burned as they looked around.

The town was quiet; the visitors were neither welcomed nor shot away. They new that they were unwanted. Visitors were never wanted in Transylvania. I was there to watch their every move and greet them, orders from my darling sister.

I always get the dirty work.

Of course, Anna didn't have it very well either, cleaning up Kallisto, and she won't let me near her anyway so if I had stayed I would have been in the way. So she sent me off for a reason. Still, I have some hard feelings. These visitors carried weapons. I don't like when visitors carry weapons.

"Very welcoming place, isn't it?" the second figure in the robe said to the first, dismounting his horse. The first man stayed on and looked around some more. I stayed under the roof of Sura's Inn and Bar, hidden in the shadows.

"I guess they don't like visitors," the first man said. And I revealed myself.

"We have our reasons," I said, pushing myself off of the wall and stepping into the light that was the light of the gray clouds. Transylvania never got much sun. Transylvania has always been very dreary. Very scary. Always.

"Who are you?" the first figure asked, and I saw his hand move to grab his weapon. I bowed.

"I am Prince Velkan Valerious, stranger. Now you must remove your hat and introduce yourself." The man raised his hand and took off his hat, slowly, and bowed, mockingly. I narrowed my eyes.

"I am Van Helsing," he said. "I hear Transylvania needs help vanquishing . . . vampires, if you will." I raised my eyebrows.

"Who says we need your help?" I asked haughtily. Then I looked to the smaller man behind this strange and unwelcome Van Helsing.

"And you," I said, nodding to the other man, "who are you?" The little man took a tentative step forward and pulled back his hood to reveal messy red hair.

"Friar Carl, sir, just here to help . . ." I narrowed my eyes again.

"You are a holy man?" I asked, and this Carl person nodded.

"But I am not a priest. I am a Friar. There is a slight difference." I nodded, not understanding but pretending I did. That's what Anna did to me all the time when we were . . . more youthful.

"And you come here to help."

"Yes, we were told you needed help by the head in the holy order, so we came . . ." Carl looked to the Van Helsing man for help, but Van Helsing said nothing. "Isn't that right, Van Helsing?" Carl asked, giving him a stern look. Van Helsing ignored him. And my curiosity was peaked.

"Van Helsing . . ." I said wonderingly, "is that your surname?" Van Helsing nodded.

"I do not know my name. Van Helsing is the only thing I remember from my past. And this ring," he said, looking down at his hand. I walked over to him, cautiously, gingerly, in case this stranger meant me harm. I looked down at the ring, then took a huge step backwards and brought out my knife. Carl squeaked and Van Helsing stood up as tall as possible.

"What is the meaning of this?" I rasped, my eyes wide and my heart pumping. "Who do you wish to aid while you stay here?" Van Helsing had his hands up in defeat, and I could see the back of the ring on his right hand.

The ring that had the symbol of the enemies' house proudly etched on the front.

A/N: Which hand is the ring on? Oh who gives a bleep Hope you liked!

Also, our internet is screwed up, so if I don't update for a while, it's probably the internet. Or something else. But probably the internet.


	12. Enemies and Allies

_For Him_

Disclaimer: I'm alive, you all should be happy.

Author's Note: So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry to keep all of you waiting, but I'm having computer trouble. . . my computer dies every five minutes, so I'm on my brothers computer.

Plus the fact that after I wrote the last chapter my brain also kind of died. Which sucks and doesn't make any logical sense but I think I'm going to shut up now great.

Okay so . . . this beginning may be a little awkward but . . . hey I tried, okay? Good.

Mariela: Eeeh.

-------------------

Chapter 11 

_Enemies and Allies_

I felt my eyes widen as Prince Velkan threatened me and Carl with his knife. I narrowed my eyes.

"Prince?" Carl hid behind me as I tried to negotiate.

"We have no idea what you speak of, Prince Velkan . . . if you could just put the knife down . . . we came here to help you get rid of vampires . . . we understand that you're having a bit of trouble with them." Velkan narrowed his eyes and pointed the knife at my throat.

"The ring you wear bears the crest of Count Dracula on its front," Velkan exclaimed angrily.

"Who?"

"The vampire we were sent here to kill, genius!" Carl whispered behind me.

"Oh," I whispered back, and Velkan cocked one eyebrow up.

"You say you come to help us yet you do not know the name of the enemy? What kind of a warrior are you?" Carl stepped out behind me.

"He forgot," he said, nodding his head and looking straight at Velkan. Velkan lifted his knife again, and Carl squeaked and dodged behind me again.

"Prince Velkan," I said, holding out my hands, "I swear to you, I know nothing of Count Dracala, only that he is a vampire and I must kill him."

"Dracula," Carl whispered behind me.

"Count Dracula," I corrected myself, and Velkan closed his eyes briefly.

"You will not save us, you will only bring us down," Velkan mumbled. "Leave now and I will not kill you." I swallowed some saliva without trying to look like he was scaring me and stared back at him.

"I'm sorry, Prince Velkan, but I believe I can't do that. I was sent here on a mission and I can not go back until my mission is fulfilled. I must kill this vampire."

Velkan turned to look at me with wary eyes. We had our own little staring contest for a moment, then he sighed.

"Very well, I am too weary to fight you. Come, we will discuss this sitting down, like proper men. But not as allies."

Velkan turned on his heel and led the way to the Valerious Manor.

------------------------------------------------

finally. Whoo! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
